The present invention relates to fluid flow indicators and specifically to an indicator that provides a visual indication of a pulsating fluid flow.
It is common to include lubrication devices in the design of industrial machinery. Specifically, lubricant may be provided to bearings, journals, chains, sprockets and other machine components. The lubrication devices may include pumps that meter lubricant to the machine at a predetermined level or at predetermined time intervals. The lubricant is typically stored in a lubricant supply source, such as a tank and then delivered by a conduit to a pump. The amount of lubricant in the tank or other supply source may be monitored by a sight gage, float gage, or similar device. A second conduit directs the lubricant from the pump either to the machine or to a lubricant manifold where it may be subsequently sent to multiple locations on the machine.
In most applications if the supply tank is full, it is assumed that lubricant is being delivered to the machine component. However, if the supply conduit breaks or the pump malfunctions, there is typically no indication of lack of lubricant flow until a machine component fails. There is a need for a device that monitors fluid flow downstream of the lubricant pump and provides a confirming signal that fluid is flowing from the pump outlet.
The present invention relates to a device for monitoring fluid flow from a pressurized fluid output, such as the output from a pump or metering device. The fluid flow indictor activates an indicator, such as a light emitting diode, in response to a predetermined increase in the pressure of the fluid flowing through a conduit. Specifically, a pulse is generated by an increase in fluid pressure across a specified plane within a cavity or chamber, followed by a pressure drop across the plane, and then equalization of the pressure across the plane. This pulse translates into instantaneous force acting on the plane. A disk is placed in the plane causing the pulse to be amplified. The disk is then unidirectionally linearly dampened with a conical spring, resulting in displacement of the disk along a linear axis from an initial position to a second position.
The invention utilizes a power supply, such as one or more button cell batteries, and a visual indicator, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), in a closed loop circuit with the spring and the disk. The spring and disk assembly functions as switch, closing the circuit when the fluid pressure reaches a predetermined level. This results in illumination of the indicator. Thus, as pressurized fluid flows through the conduit, the device allows for a continuous visual monitoring of the fluid flow in a display on the LED.